The present invention relates to a new and improved multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine or loom containing a weaving rotor.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine containing a weaving rotor at which first lamellae combs formed by beat-up lamellae for the weft threads and second lamellae combs formed by guide lamellae for the warp threads and including shed-retaining elements for the upper shed position of the warp threads are alternatingly arranged in the direction of rotation of the weaving rotor. With this arrangement control means are arranged in front of the weaving rotor in respect of the running or travel direction of the warp threads in order to laterally deflect and selectively allocate each warp thread to a shed-retaining element.
In a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine of this type as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,458, granted Sept. 22, 1981, the shed-retaining elements for the lower shed position are also arranged within the second lamellae combs. As a consequence, a warp thread which assumes the lower shed position in a number of successive lamellae combs will run or extend differently from the remaining warp threads in the group. This will result in undesired differences in the tension of individual warp threads.
Furthermore, the shed-retaining elements for the lower shed position in the known multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine are formed by elements which are arranged sequentially or in a row between the lamellae of the second lamellae combs. Considering that, for example, in a 1-1 weave the warp threads are always tensioned between the shed-retaining elements for the upper shed position, and thus, automatically arrive at the lower shed position, no shed-retaining elements are required for the lower shed position. It will thus be recognized that for this specific but frequently occurring weave the relatively expensive shed-retaining elements could be omitted. In such a case, however, the same have to be replaced by fitting spacer elements and, additionally, the second lamellae combs have to be disassembled and converted or exchanged in the event of a weave change requiring the use of shed-retaining elements for the lower shed position.